1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine, particularly a small-sized working machine, having a canopy structure wherein an operator seat is open to the exterior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a small-sized working machine there has been known what is called a mini-excavator having a lower traveling body, an upper rotating body mounted rotatably on the lower traveling body, and an operator seat mounted on device covers of the upper rotating body.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-279718 there is disclosed a mini-excavator wherein a roof is held above an operator seat by support pillars erected behind the operator seat.
In this type of a mini-excavator it is desirable to erect support pillars sideways of the operator seat in order to protect the operator seat which is open to the exterior in the event that the mini-excavator should turn sideways.
However, in the mini-excavator in question, it has so far been difficult to ensure a space for erecting the support pillars sideways of the operator seat.
More particularly, driving devices such as a working oil tank for operating the excavator and a fuel tank are installed within a device cover disposed at right and left positions of the operator seat, so in order to ensure support pillar erecting space on a rotating frame with those devices mounted thereon, it is necessary to for example change a layout of those devices. Consequently, working efficiency for maintenance of those devices is sacrificed.
It may be effective to erect the support pillars directly on the device cover. However, also in this case, there arises the necessity of restricting for example opening/closing directions of the device cover, with a consequent likelihood of causing deterioration in the working efficiency for maintenance of the driving devices.